It is known to support aggregates such as internal combustion engines on a frame consisting of longitudinal and transverse frame members in order to reduce the introduction of vibrations, particularly sound waves, into a foundation.
Such a frame is disclosed for example in DE 43 15 694 A1. The frame disclosed in this patent consists of longitudinal and transverse frame members and is supported on rubber pads which are arranged at the four corner points of the frame. On the frame, a sound generating machine, particularly a centrifuge, is supported. For the vibrational uncoupling of the machine from the frame, between the mounting means of the aggregate bearing and the base frame separating gaps are provided which are filled with a sound attenuating pressure resistant material, that is, a concrete or mineral casting which is intended to essentially prevent the transmission of sound waves to the profiled frame members. In a further development, the profiled frame members are filled with the sound attenuating material at least in the mounting areas of the aggregate bearings so that parts of the mounting means is disposed within the sound attenuating material. It is particularly proposed to fill the hollow profiled frame members over their full length with the sound attenuating material. Consequently, for an effective sound attenuation, with this design and support arrangement, a substantial amount of sound attenuating material appears to be needed for an effective sound attenuation. Further, it does not appear to be possible to adapt the support frame system to changing conditions without extensive changes of the basic design. In addition, the manufacture is expensive since chambers must be provided in the frame for the filling with the sound attenuating material. The manufacture of this frame however is also complicated and expensive because, for the manufacture of the separating gaps, the heavy and bulky frame members must be repositioned in an expensive procedure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a frame which effectively attenuates or absorbs the transmission of vibrations particularly sound vibrations but which, at the same time, can be manufactured in a simple and relatively inexpensive way and which, in the manufacture thereof, can be easily and variably adapted to different loads without departing from the basic design principle.